Save the future
by R0CKSTAR14
Summary: Demi came from the future and try save the family..Will Troy and Gabriella find out Demi is thier future daughter? Demi will fix the family and love. WIll she save Gabriella? WIll Troyella stay together?
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONES, I MAKE THIS STORY TRAILERS "SAVE THE FUTRE"…

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc\**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SAVE THE FUTURE

**The hospital Gabriella lay. She is very weak because love hurt. She turn look at her younger 15 year old daughter…**

_Gabriella: Baby Demi? Please come…_

_Demi: yeah mom, I am here…._

_Gabriella: oh baby, I have to break promise, I can't there your graduation, wedding and any..._

_Demi: (tear) no mommy, please don't leave me… I need you I can't without you…_

_Gabriella: __Demetria__ Bella Montez Bolton, You always here in my heart and I always here in your heart no matter... I will watch you over…I love you so much… (Close eye...she dead)_

_Demi: I love you so much (sobbing). I need you… (Sobbing)_

_**Demi looks at her father**_

_Troy: Hey (look at her daughter sit in the sofa)_

_Demi: why dad, why you leave me and mom...why? (Sobbing and look at her mom's picture)_

_Troy: (sigh) because I have no choice...I have other family…Please came with me..._

_Demi: No! I don't want came with you because you always important family and stupid your wife Rachel you chose her not my mom…you chose with my older brother Alex, you took him away from us! Why you fuck leave me and mom! (Sobbing down knee)_

_Troy: (hold tear) I am sorry(try hug her but she push him)_

_Demi: (cry) too late dad, for 15 years...Fuck you dad…I fuck hate you Troy! You are not my father! (running)_

_**2 year later, Demi fix the car machine time...try back in the future…fix the love and fix for family...**_

_Demi: Oh hope it will work machine time… (Look at her car Ranger Rover inside machine time)I hope this is car machine time work. _

_**Few days,**_

_Demi: um I put date...June 14, 2012,_

_Demi enter the Ranger Rover close door and she look the switch and button...Demi spots the keys in the ignition on the steering column, just like any other car. A SHARPLY BLAST OF WIND comes up out of nowhere, along DEAFENING SONIC BOOM AND THE RANGER ROVER VANISHED!_

**Demi back in the future June 14, 2012**

_Demi black out in the Ranger Rover…_

_Gabriella saw the car screeching halt and smoke body and hit the tree…_

_Gabriella: (gasp) hello anybody here?_

_Demi: (groan)_

_Gabriella: Miss? Are you okay? (Pulls her up and dial to the 911 and bring Hospital)_

_Doctor: Miss Montez, she is okay now…..._

_Gabriella: oh, thank god..._

**Demi shocks...her mother is younger…will she tell her that she comes from future?**

_Gabriella: Hi? My name is Gabriella. Please call me Gabi, I am save you from car…are you okay? What is your name?_

_Demi: (__stammered) m-m-y name is Demi (look down) Thank you Gabi… (Silent)_

_Gabriella: You are welcome Demi, Um you want me call your mom?_

_Demi: (tear)...I don't have a family…_

_Gabriella: oh I am sorry! I not mean it_

_Demi: It is okay..._

_Gabriella: Okay, maybe you can live with me and my son..._

_Demi: Really?_

**Demi will fix the love?**

_Troy: Brie, please listen me... I not mean hurt you!_

_Gabriella: Troy! You know better! He is your son and I carry your daughter inside my stomach! Why you cheat on me? _

_Troy: I am sorry I not mean it. I just big mistake and sleep with her! I love you only you!!_

_Gabriella: I am tired of you! How could you hurt to my family!_

_Demi: Please stop the fight!! _

_They turn look at her!_

_**Sharpay suspect Demi...she will find out her secret?**_

_Sharpay: Hi Demi_

_Demi: Hey sup?_

_Sharpay: nothing much...Can I ask you?_

_Demi: sure ask me..._

_Sharpay: I know sound like stupid...but Gabriella is your mom?_

_Demi: (froze) what?_

_Sharpay: she is your mother right?_

**Will Gabriella find out her future daughter?**

_Gabriella: (enter Demi's room...she can't find her...she saw the bed…and saw the picture) what? What? Demi is my daughter? Can't be but how…_

_Demi: Gabi? What are you doing? (Saw her hold picture) oh no! I can explain..._

**Demi saw Troy kiss Rachel. She felt disgust them.**

**And**

**Troy will find out her daughter?**

_Troy: um Did I am not good father to you? Did I took your favorite toy? _

_Demi: (inside angry) _

_Troy: or I took your brother from you? Or did I leave you?_

_Demi: (temper and punch him much keep going hit him)_

_Gabriella: No Demi!! please stop! (hold her hand) please look at me!_

_Demi: (look at mom and turn look at him and disgust leave) _

_Troy: (groan)_

**Will Demi fix her family..And will she save her mom for love? Will Troy find out more about Demi?**

_**Demetria**__**Bella Montez Bolton**_

_Demi: I will fix the future! I will save this family!_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_Gabriella: (shock) what? You are my daughter?_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_Troy: Please Demi, I want know what I done to you?_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

_Chad: (shock) Dude, she is good player basketball but she is girl!_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**_

_Taylor: Sharpay? Is the true Demi's mother Gabriella?_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Sharpay: I will find out Demi's big secret!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know this is not good right? I try my best…so I try finishing my other story and please being patient. My grammar is mistake. I try my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

Save The Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At night **

Demi walk and enter her room and get note.

Demi's pov

Myname is Demetria Bella Montez Bolton; I am 15 year old my long curled brown hair blowing in the breeze, my eye green and brown mixed. I want step to my mom's dream..I don't know my mom put Bolton, but I hate my father very much. I live with my mom and nana, my mom's name is Gabriella Anne Montez. She is beautiful lady. She is lawyer. My dad's name Troy Alexander Bolton. He is superstar of the basketball Lakers My dad and mom separate but I hate see to my mom crying everyday night because of my dad. My dad left me when I am 2 years. He took my older brother Alexander David Bolton, He is close of dad. Alex and I not close because he and I see sometime. Well I don't know much about my dad because he visit me sometime because he has other family because his wife Rachel and his daughter Mandy. I honest with you I don't like Rachel. My dad never is there with me or supports whatever. Who cares right? I am close my mom. I mean she is amazing mom. She always be here me and support me! I love her so much! I love school, education, I am straight A student. I love basketball. I have best friend. I love dancing. So, I hope I will write this note more.

By the ways, I love my mom so much!

Demi's end of pov

Demi: Mom? I want talk you!

Gabriella: yeah Demi what is it? (Look at her)

Demi: Okay, mommy, I wonder you and me can go to Paris? Like Mother and daughter time? Please mommy (pout)

Gabriella: (giggle) Aww, Demi. My Demi Bella, yeah we will go! But first I need finish my case then we talk disuse okay?

Demi: (happy) yeah! Thank you mommy! You are the best mom! Ever!!! (kiss her cheek and hug her hard)

Gabriella: You are welcome anytime (hug her hard) Okay Bella, we can sleep together?

Demi: Yeah mom, We can and I have to finish my homework ok? Love you so much mom

Gabriella: Yeah Demi, Love you so much too..

Gabriella's pov

I watch her. She walk and upstairs. I hate case. So I have to finish my case. I can't wait see Demi will graduation next years, aww, she is too intelligent like me. I am proud of her. Suddenly, my cell phone ring and I pick and saw Troy.

Gabriella's end pov

Gabriella: Hello Troy

Troy: Hello Brie, How are you doing?

Gabriella: I am doing good Troy, so sup why you call me Troy?

Troy: Yeah, I want call you if I can talk Demi?

Gabriella: I don't know Troy, Demi doing her homework.

Troy: (sad) oh, how is she??

Gabriella: (sigh) Troy, she is fine but Demi mad at you. You know why.

Troy: Yeah Brie. I know why she mad at me because I left you and her. I wish take it back..

Gabriella: (hold tear) yeah Troy, but it is never happen. I am sorry. You know She needs you.

Troy: But Brie, my wife needs me and my daughter Mandy needs me too. Alex needs you too.

Gabriella: why you do that Troy? You took him from me and Demi, we were against each other because of him. Now he needs me I thought he has Rachel. (Crack voice) I love my daughter and son much! Demi is not happy with you! Fuck you Troy! You know I hate you so much I hate you miss my daughter's game and school actives. You miss her whole thing and you don't know my daughter' life! (Yell)

Troy: Brie-

Gabriella: No Troy! You don't! You always be here your family and Alex. Not me and Demi! (Tear)

Troy: (sigh and sad whisper) I am sorry…

Gabriella: Yeah me too. Troy I have to go..Bye (hang up)

Gabriella's pov

I am crying..it is hurt to me..I real love Troy much! My heart cant heal…I hate see him do that.. my gosh my heart hurt… my heart cant heal. I am crying much. I don't want Demi look at me….

I call her "Demi?"

Demi call me back "yeah mom"

I told her "are you okay?"

Demi say "yeah mom I am okay I try finish my homework so I will sleep with you mom okay? Love you"

I am smile and told her "sure honey. I try finishing my case"

Gabriella's end pov..

Gabriella works on her case and she felt pain her heart. She feel cant breath…

Gabriella: (yell) ouch… Demi please come!!

Demi: Okay I am coming!

Gabriella: (She felt cant breath)

Demi: (walk stair and saw mom can't breath) Mom? Are you okay? Please mom answer me please mom! Nana!

Nana: (rush) what wrong?

Demi: Please call 911! Mom can't breathe I think she have pain her chest! Please call 911!

Nana: (call 911) Yeah my daughter cant breath I need somebody send to my house! Hurry please thank you!

Demi: Mom please I need you breathe please mom!

Gabriella: (crying) Ahh!

Nana: (hear knock door) Open door oh hurry my daughter cant breath!

Man: (hurry) check pulse.. I think she cant breath.. lads, hurry she need go hospital!

Demi: Mom? Please don't leave me…

Nana and Demi go with her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Hospital**

Demi's pov

I can't believe... my mom. I hope she will be fine. I need her. I can't without her…man.. I should call dad or not. I decide call to my dad.

I hear the ring…

Troy: Demi are you okay? Is mom okay? Why you call me late? (Worry)

I felt my voice crack and say "Dad, mom in hospital, I don't know what is going on? (Sobbing)

Troy: (yell) WHAT! I will be there 5 min (hang up)

I just sit and sobbing… I need mommy. I need her in my life…I hear run foot and I saw dad..

I say "dad?"

Demi's end pov

Troy: BELLA! What is going on? (Worry)

Demi: I don't know dad, my mom can't breathe I don't know what I do (Sobbing)

The doctor walks and meets us…

Doctor: here for Miss Montez?

Demi: yeah we here… Is she okay? Can I see her?

Doctor: (sigh) she is not okay. She is depress much long time and suffer her heart cant heal I don't know why but I am afraid say. She will dead…as soon as. I am sorry…and I can let you see her…she here in room 703

Demi: (start crying) No mommy (sinks down on the ground)

Troy: shh (hug her and hold tear)

Nana: (sobbing and look at Demi) Demi? I need see her then will your turn Troy then you okay? (They nodding)

Nana: (walk and enter room) Gabby?

Gabriella: (weak smile) mommy? Where is Demi?

Nana: she here and she wait for me okay? I need see you before I leave (tear)

Gabriella: (weak) okay mommy, I love you mom. I am glad you help raise me and Demi. I am thankful you mom. Please take care Demi for me please mommy promise to me. Take care her…I love you so much mommy.

Nana: yeah gabby (hug her hard and crying)

Gabriella: thank you mom..I love you mom…

Nana: yes Gabby, I love you mija! I get Troy okay? (She nodding)

Nana: Troy? Please she wants see you..

Troy: (sigh) sure (walk enter room) Brie?

Gabriella: (weak) Troy?

Troy: Brie? Are you okay? I am worry about you. I am sorry Brie (tear)

Troy leans over Gabriella and softly speak to her.

Gabriella: (weak and soft voice) oh Troy (touch his cheek) you know what?

Troy: (tear) what?

Gabriella: (weak) I love you so much. I will love you so much.. Please Troy.. give her time..please Troy…please be there her life.. She needs you..

Troy: but-

Gabriella: (weak) Please Troy.. Promise me..I love you wildcat..

Troy: Yeah Brie, I love you so much and I promise (tear and kiss her lips soft)

Gabriella: (pull away) Thank you wildcat (hug him)

They hug bit longer…

Gabriella: (weak) Troy?

Troy: Yeah Brie?

Gabriella: Please I want see Demi…I not have much time.

Troy: Yeah Brie I get her now... I love you always! (Kiss her)

Gabriella: yeah wildcat I love you and remember I will watch you…

Troy: (nodding then walk out of the room) Demi? Mom wants see you..

Demi: (nodding and walking enter the room)

Gabriella: (turn look at her 15 year old daughter) Baby Demi? Please come here..

Demi: yeah mom, I am here….

Gabriella: oh baby, I have to break promise, I can't there your graduation, wedding and any...

Demi: (tear and hold her hand) no mommy, please don't leave me… I need you I can't without you…

Gabriella: DemetriaBella Montez Bolton, You always here in my heart and I always here in your heart no matter... I will watch you over…I love you so much… (A last gasp, close eye, she dies)

Demi: I love you so much (sobbing). I need you… (Sobbing) NOOOO MOMMY! Please don't leave me!

Demi crying much. She can't handle herself. She needs her mom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Montez's home.**

Demi's bedroom. Demi's partially dressed, sitting in front of the mirror, lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly brushing her hair. A beat later, Troy eases open the door and enters.

Troy: Demi? (She doesn't react, just keeps brushing. He approaches her.) Honey, we have to go.

Demi: I don't want to go.

Troy: Why not? (He kneels down beside her.)

Demi: Because if I go, that'll mean that Mom's really not coming back, and I don't think I can handle that.

Troy: We can handle it together. (Demi's shakes her head.)

Demi: She's been there my whole life. I've always with her all time. And I don't know how to live without one?

Troy: Demi... (He goes to touch her, but she pulls away. She walks and out her room. He follows her and saw Demi sit the sofa and she look her mom's picture)

Demi: Why didn't you leave me and mom...why? (Sobbing and look at her mom's picture)

Troy: (sigh) because I have no choice...I have other family…Please came with me...

Demi: No!

Troy: It's okay to be angry…

Demi: I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You should've here her because she was the best! Because she… you should... (She loses it again, overcome. Troy moves up behind her and this time, she lets him hold her.) I don't want came with you because you always important family and stupid your wife Rachel you chose her not my mom…you chose with my older brother Alex, you took him away from us! Why you fuck leave me and mom!

Troy: (hold tear) I am sorry (she pushes him)

Demi: (cry) too late dad, for 15 years...Fuck you dad…I fuck hate you Troy! You are not my father! (Running)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview:

Chad: Where'd she take her?

Taylor: To what Demi's really angry at.

fade

Sharpay: Tell her, Demi. It's all right to hate her. (Demi tries to get out but the doors are locked.) You should hate her. It is okay to hate Mom.

(Demi looks at Sharpay.)

Demi: How dare you! (She runs over to Mom's plaque and bangs on it.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow..lot emotional..I felt so sad! So what next?


	3. Chapter 3

Save the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At funeral**

Mausoleum. A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. Demi, Taylor, Troy, Chad, Sharpay, and Nana are seated close to the priestess. Demi, Sharpay and Taylor dab at their eyes and Troy and Chad keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetrous above the name, read: "GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ, 1970-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."

Priestess: That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so Gabriella has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with her. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

(With that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles. Mourners standing, shaking hands, crying, etc. Sharpay goes over to Demi and Taylor to hug them and people begin to pay their respects. Demi thanks another mourner, then turns to the last of the mourners,)

Man: I'm so sorry for your loss.

Demi: Thank you. (sad)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 month later…

Nana: (walk and knock Demi's room) Hello, my darling. How are you?

Demi: How am I? Are you kidding?

Nana: I meant, how are you holding up?

Demi: Not very well. I'm a little lost. (sad)

Nana: Demi please out the room because you stay in room for 3 month whole…

Demi: whatever..please leave me alone Nana..

Nana: Demi, please come in, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and your dad worry about you. They want see you.

Demi: (soft speak) No.. I don't want see them…

Nana: Your Dad and I want help you..

Demi: why? I not need for help.

Nana: Please Demi.. I promise with your mom.. please let me help you..

Demi: But, why?

Nana: Because seeing Your mom right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny?

Demi: What destiny? Okay. It's over. It's done. Mom is gone. And I…

Nana: I know, sweetie. I know... but if there's one thing you've learned over the last 15 years, it's that there's a reason for everything... which means there's a reason for this, too. You're destiny still waits.

Demi: (silent and not response)

Nana: (sigh turn back walk and see Troy and his gang group)

Troy: How is she?

Nana: Not good..she lost it..

Sharpay: (sigh) I hate see hurt Demi..

Chad: Yeah…If Gabriella see her..she will don't like it..

Taylor: Yeah honey..You are right..(turn look at Troy) Troy please do something she is your daughter…

Troy: I don't know.. She hates me.. she told me. I am not her father.. what am I suppose do? I lost my daughter..

Sharpay: (thinking) I know why.. She is angry.. I think she wants be alone..but I have good plan..

They look at her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later night…

Demi: (tear) I miss mom so much..(she look at picture mom and her hug together) You lied to me mom, You told me you will never leave me, you lied mom.(She cried and lay bed)

Sharpay: Demi? Sweet?

Demi: Yeah Shar?

Sharpay: come on I have kind surprises for you..

Demi: Okay, (walk out of the room, slower walk downstairs) what is it?

Taylor,Sharpay,Troy,Chad and Nana: SURPRISE!?!? (An eruption of cheers, yells, colorful balloons and puffs of glitter shot towards Demi like a bullet from gun)

The entire group of family stood before her, holding presents and glasses of wines. Their faces were bright with smiles, welcoming, cheerful in themselves. Above them, a large blue and white banner read, "Happy Birthday Demi"

Demi stood in shock, her vision blurring up with tears as she surveyed the family coldly.

Demi: (shriek with outrage) Celebrate? What are fuck you think my mom dead! She not here my birthday!

Chad: Don't start Demi..

Demi: (shout) CELEBRATE! SHE IS NOT HERE MY BRITHDAY! (SOBBING)

Taylor: Anyone is not your problem, Demi, and you know it.

Demi: (sobbing and look at her)

Taylor: You think we abandoned you. You think it's our fault that Mom died. You blame us. You should just admit it.

Sharpay: You don't want to see mom, Demi, you don't even want see her. It's not about me. It's not about Taylor, is it?

Taylor: Troy! Please take her bring to see her.

Troy hold her! Then Sharpay enter the car. Troy carry her enter to the car..

Sharpay: Taylor's not the mom who abandoned you. It's Mom, isn't it? (Demi hit to her father's chest)

Chad: Where'd he take them?

Taylor: To what Demi's really angry at.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At monastery

They bring to her in the monastery that where Gabriella's plaque.

Demi backs away when she sees Mom's plaque.

Sharpay: Tell her, Demi. It's all right to hate her. (Demi tries to get out but the doors are locked.) You should hate her. It is okay to hate Mom.

(Demi looks at Sharpay.)

Demi: How dare you! (She runs over to Mom's plaque and bangs on it.) How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone? Mom please come back. I need you. (She starts to cry.) Please come back.

(She screams and sinks down on the ground. She sits there and bawls. Troy kneels down beside her.)

Troy: It's okay. It's okay, honey.

Demi: It's not okay. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Nana if she was gone. (Sharpay starts to cry and hug Demi.)

Troy: I know.

Demi: How could she think that I could live without her?

(Troy hugs her. Tears well up in Sharpay's eyes as she looks at Gabriella's plaque.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning

Nana: Did you sleep?

Demi: Yeah, actually, better than I have in a while.

Nana: Mmm. It's quiet, isn't it? Early and late. It's just really, really quiet.

Demi: Mom was always the first one up, and the last one down. It's strange, the things that you miss. So, how scary was I?

(Nana laughs. Demi sits next to her.)

Nana: Heck, I've seen worse. I've been worse. But, uh, but Sharpay…

Demi: she completely freaked.

Nana: No, uh, she handled it... better than most people would, I think. She saved your life.

Demi: I know I haven't been the most welcoming. I just... I miss Mom so much. It's hard to imagine opening up to someone else. With everything that happens in our lives, love just feels like an invitation for more pain.

Nana: So maybe, um... maybe you don't start with love. Maybe you just start with thanks.

Demi: (nodding)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sharpay's home

Demi: (knock Sharpay's home then she open) Muffins? (she give her)

Sharpay: Muffins. Thanks. Come in..

Demi: You are welcome Shar… (enter and walk stand in the living room)

Sharpay: alright,

Demi: (sigh) okay.

Sharpay: So, how are you?

Demi: I've had, uh... bad hours. (She sits down.) And hours that aren't quite so bad. I guess you know how it is.

Sharpay: Yeah. When your mom, there were some days I didn't think I'd survive the sadness. It'll never be okay that she's gone, Demi. But I promise, it will get better.

Demi: (nodding) yeah I hope.

Demi: Okay, uh, you saved my life, so I guess we're even but, um, Sharpay, Thank you saved my life.

Sharpay: Well, not to be difficult, but I am glad you are okay.

Demi: Okay. (Taylor and Chad comes up to them.)

Chad: My, my, my. Those Muffins? (Demi stands up.)

Demi: Oh, that muffins. I give her with muffins.

Taylor: Are you ok?

Demi: yeah but I want say thank you Taylor and Chad!(smile)

Demi: I'm glad you not give up me..(look at them)

(they smile at them then Demi leave it)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi's room

Demi: (sigh) okay I am doing my note..I try fixing my machine time and thanking Troy brought to me a car Ranger Rover..

Demi: I will fix the future! I will save this family!

Demi wrote the note…she will try fixing it..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview_

Demi: I always knew it would work. I knew it would work when I built it 2 years ago. But I will be ready and start machine time! (Grin)

Demi: um I put date...June 14, 2012,

Demi enter the Ranger Rover close door and she look the switch and button...Demi spots the keys in the ignition on the steering column, just like any other car. A SHARPLY BLAST OF WIND comes up out of nowhere, along DEAFENING SONIC BOOM AND THE RANGER ROVER VANISHED!

Fade

Gabriella: Miss? Are you okay?

Demi: (groan) where am I?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…that's sad…Demi will fix the love? She tries back the past fix and save her mom? Next one!


	4. Chapter 4

Save The Future

Hey every ones, I want thank for reviews! I hope you enjoy with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demi's pov**

I bet you wonder about 2 year ago. (Chuckle) two year ago mess up. I remember when I talk to Troy. He was broke his heart because I told him I not want takes his last name and not longer his daughter... I want stay with my mom's last name…..

**Flashback**

**1 year ago earlier **

_Night at Montez's home_

_Demi: (lay the bed thinking about mom, turn look at her clock time 12am. She gets up then walk slowly stand at window) mom…I miss you so much. (Don't want tear) It is hard let go it...I just can't. It is too hard for me._

_(Demi start hummm)_

_All these years have gone so fast  
I'm sure that you miss the past  
so here's a song to all those years  
and good time those rounds of cheers_

_(Demi look up at the window from night sky)_

You were there for my first step  
you watched me walk across the room  
you helped gets up when I was down  
you turned my frown upside down  


_(Demi touch window and close her eye)_

_  
We have had our struggles  
ya... pretty tough times  
but keep this in mind mom  
I'm always there for you because_

_(Demi open her eye and turn look up slow night sky)_

you were there for my first word  
tho they may be scarce  
but theres on thing true  
I know I'll always love you!

This is a song for you mom  
the best there is and ever was  
and if your ever feeling blue then  
you know what do keep me

_(Demi turn back bed and sit and look at her picture from Mother and Daughter hug)_

_in mind cuz ill be there  
no matter when or where  
you are the world to me  
mom I love you._

_Demi: (sigh) Always mom…_

_Troy lean the door and he hears her sing from the door. She remind of her mother. He knew Gabriela's voice same Demi. She looks like her mother. Demi miss her so much. He start knock Demi's door.._

_Demi: Come in…_

_Troy: (open door) hey.. (sit her bed and next her)_

_Demi: (look him) Hey Troy.._

_Troy: (frown) Demi.. I want you call me dad because I still your father…_

_Demi: no Troy, I rather keep call you Troy because I don't want call you as dad._

_Troy: (Hurt) Why?_

_Demi: (hard sigh) You know why Troy. You aren't there my whole life. You don't know me._

_Troy: But-_

_Demi: No…I talked to my lawyer._

_Troy: (confuses) what lawyer? And for what?_

_Demi: for paper that I want remove to my last name from Bolton._

_Troy: (sank his heart) why?_

_Demi: (look at him hurt) because I want keep Montez, it is my decide. I don't want take your last name because you not love me. You always here to Mandy and Alex but not me. So, you don't care about me and my mom. I follow my mom's step. (Give him paper)I want stay last name Montez._

_Troy: (hurt) Demi. I am-_

_Demi: Don't. I don't want you say sorry to me. I had enough with you. And I was talk Uncle Chad.. He agrees with me..I can call him as Dad._

_Troy: (look at paper and puzzle) why? He isn't real your father.._

_Demi: Yeah he is but I know he is not my real dad but I still rather call him because he here my whole life. Sorry Troy. He watch me game, dancing and everything. He supports to me. You should accept it. (Walk open the door then close door and stand stay..She hurts)_

_Troy: (hurt and look at paper. Sigh get up and slower walk to the table saw her ex wife picture) oh Brie. I am sorry. She doesn't want me. I am not good father to her. Brie, I don't know what do. (Sigh signs the paper) I love you Demi always_

_Demi: (soft) I love you too dad. (Close eyes tear)_

**Flashback end**

Demi's pov end

Demi fix the machine time.

Demi: I always knew it would work. I knew it would work when I built it 2 years ago. But I will be ready and start machine time! (Grin and check machine time make sure right thing)

Nana: (knock the door) Demi, Please go sleep because tomorrow big day.

Demi: yeah Nana. I will be here bed as soon as.

Nana: Sure good night

Demi: Good night (look at Ranger Rover) I hope it will work machine time… (inside machine time)I hope this is car machine time work. I could save mom (look at sky night and look at many house and many park.. and turn walk back her house front car)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Graduation Day**

"And now I would like to introduce the Valedictorian of the class of 2028, DemetriaBella Montez." The Superintendent announced to the crowd.

Demi walked up to the pedestal and looked out at the crowd. She saw many parents in the crowd. She watched as her family Dad, Taylor, Sharpay, Grandmother Nana and Grandfather Robert stood up and started screaming for her.

"I would like to thank the Superintendent. My name is DemetriaMontez. I am 17 year old." She stated to the crowd.

She saw all the parents as they clapped for her. She looked in the section where all the family stood. There was a seat missing and she knew that was supposed to be reserved for her mother. She still couldn't believe that her mother was dead. She wishes her mother here her graduation.

"I have been through a lot in my past fifteen years of living. I have lost my mom. It was hard However, I not give up my life, I wanted thank to my family. They not give up with me. And now I follow my mom's dream I have been accepted to Harvard University on a full scholarship." The crowd began to clap once more. "I have to say that out of all the schools that I have been to North High was the one with the most fun memory's, as well as the saddest. So as we embark on our new lives. I want the class of 2028 to never forget the fun times that they have had here. There are only two ways to live your life. However, success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts She said her speech quickly and ended.

The crowd clapped once more for her and she went to the back of the stage.

The student waited for the Principal to say student's name

" Demetria Montez!" The principal stated in the microphone.

She walked on stage she could hear the family's cheering and taking pictures. She was so glad that they were there to support her.

She took the diploma from the superintendent and went over to the Principal to shake his hand.

"Congratulations on Harvard." The principal whispered as he shook her hand.

"Thank You!" Demi said as she walked to the back of the stage.

"Introducing the North High Class of 2028!" The principal screamed into the microphone.

All the students screamed in excitement as they through their hats up in the air.

Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and The Montez went up to Demi and they gave her a hug.

"You did wonderful honey." Chad whispered in her ear.

Demi nodded her thanks and when Sharpay stopped her.

Sharpay: Demi, your mom proud of you.

Taylor: Yeah, she does.

Demi: Thank you..

They hug her hard.

Demi: Hey dad?

Chad: yeah?

Demi: Where is Troy?

Chad: (sigh) He not make it because he went to Mandy and Alex's graduation. He says congrats and he proud of you.

Demi: (mumble) he is an asshole…

Nana: Let's go my home we have big party! (Grin)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Montez's home

7 month later… (She turns 18 year)

Nana: (look at Demi's room. She stands and looks at window. Knock the door) I want give you gifts from your mother.

Demi: (look at her) what is it?

Nana show her the box

Nana: (give her to the box) Oh… I think your Mother would have wanted you to have this.

She takes the box

Nana: I… I think better leave you alone... The gangs and I will wait you when you came out okay.

Demi: (try not tear) okay…

Demi: (open the box **Bracelets word front **BELLA AND BACK LOVE MOMMY**)**

Demi walks out the door and downstairs. She hears the television voices.

_Gabriella-on-TV: Demi, look at gifts Christmas. Gifts came from Santa Claus..._

_Nana-on-TV: Come Demi, lots gifts _

_Little Demi-on-TV: Mommy, Santa Claus not real! And look many. Those for me? (Open gifts) _

Demi see Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Nana watching old family videos_._

_Gabriella-on-T.V: Really? (Giggle) what is it?_

_On T.V, Gabriella and Little Demi hug together and Little Demi giggle and jump_

_Gabriella-on-TV: (giggle) Look at her! _

_Nana-on-TV: sweet, what is it?_

_Little Demi__ -on-TV: Mommy gives to me look (she hold house doll and etc stuff) _

_Nana-on-T.V: Demi, Tell mommy thank you._

_Little Demi-on-T.V: Thank you mommy!! (Hug her kiss her cheek) Mommy I love you!_

_Gabriella-on-T.V: Aww, baby thanks you I love you so much! (Hug her) Demi come with me tell Nana Bye... (Wave bye)_

_Little Demi-on-T.V: Bye_

Nana sees Demi behind her. Gabriella on T.V Waves. The gangs turn look at her...

_Gabriella-ON-TV: Bye-bye._

Demi has tears her eyes.

_Chad: (sigh) Are those tears in her eyes?  
_

_Sharpay and Taylor: Finally. _

Nana sees Demi is wearing **Bracelets from her mother's gifts. Nana touches it and both of them embrace. Demi starts crying. Chad, Sharpay and Taylor walk and hug her.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Few day...**

Demi: um I put date...June 14, 2012, okay it is start (look at her house and hold the picture from Mommy and daughter hug together) this is for my mom! (Turn back walk)

Demi enter the Ranger Rover close door and she look the switch and button...Demi spots the keys in the ignition on the steering column, just like any other car. A SHARPLY BLAST OF WIND comes up out of nowhere, along DEAFENING SONIC BOOM AND THE RANGER ROVER VANISHED!

**Demi back in the future June 14, 2012**

Gabriella drives and stop car. She thinking a lot because she finds out she is pregnant 2 month. She sighs and thinks suddenly Gabriella saw the car screeching halt and smoke body and hit the tree…

Demi black out!

Gabriella: (gasp get out the car and run try search in car) hello anybody here?

Demi: (groan)

Gabriella: (gasp opens the car) Miss? Are you okay? Are you hurt? (Pulls her up and dial to the 911 and bring Hospital)

Demi: (wake up) where am I? (Yell) that's fuck hurt!

Doctor: Miss... You wake up… you are lucky... She saves you...

Demi: What?

Doctor: Miss Montez saves you...

Demi: What?! Holy shifty!

Doctor: Okay, what is your name?

Demi: Demetria but call me Demi

Doctor: Okay Demi, I get her now.

Doctor walk out the door then meet Gabriella.

Doctor: Miss Montez, she is okay now…...

Gabriella: oh, thank god...how is she?

Doctor: well... she is okay for now... she need relax. That's it all...

Gabriella: oh can I see her?

Doctor yeah you can...she here in room 73

Gabriella: Thank you (walk and knock door) Hi?

Demi speechless because her mother very younger... her hair curly and brown eyes and skin tan and beautiful…

Gabriella: Hi? My name is Gabriella. Please call me Gabi, I am save you from car…are you okay? What is your name?

Demi: (stammered) m-m-y name is Demi (look down) Thank you Gabi… (Silent)

Gabriella: You are welcome Demi, Um you want me call your mom?

Demi: (tear)...I don't have a family…

Gabriella: (guilty) oh I am sorry! I not mean it

Demi: It is okay... (Sigh)

Gabriella: Okay, maybe you can live with me and my son...

Demi: Really?

Gabriella: yeah why not (smile)

Gabriella's pov

I felt I met her before? She is familiar to me. Her eyes green and brown mixed. Her hair curly and soft tan skin. I felt I did met her before? How I know her? That's wired…maybe we meet before I try ask her...

I ask her "hey Demi can I ask you?"

She looks at me and says "yeah? What is it?"

I say "did I meet you before?"

She says "no I never met you before"

I say "oh okay and how old you?"

She says "18"

I say "oh that's cool so want get out the hospital?

She says "yeah why not I get clothes"

Gabriella's pov end

They are get out the hospital…

Demi: Gabi, Um where is my car?

Gabriella: oh the tower takes it...if you want pick it up? Tomorrow?

Demi: sure thank you.

Demi join to Gabriella's car. Demi felt happy because she saw her mom... But Gabriella doesn't know her because she is her future daughter could she will freak out... Demi knew she is pregnant 2 month. Demi thinking she don't want ruin change future. She came for only her mom and her family.

Demi look at the window… (Think I can do it this)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview:_

_Troy: Hi my name is Troy. _

_Demi: my name is Demi..._

_He try handshakes but she look down and up…._

_Fade._

_Chad: (shock) Dude, she is good player basketball but she is girl!_

_Demi: what is the matter Bolton? You think you beat me?_

_They are shock!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I know sound like bored...So please reviews! I will update make story... so I hope you enjoy...


End file.
